Description: (Taken from the application) Core C is the Molecular/Morphology Core. This core will support projects requiring molecular biological expertise and technology as well as projects requiring support for morphological studies at the light and electron microscopy levels. Dr. Burton Horowitz for the molecular biological support and Dr. Sean Ward for support of the morphological studies will direct the core. These two investigators have extensive experience in their respective areas and have supported projects in the program during the past funding period.